


Prey Drive

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Patch 5.4: Futures Rewritten Spoilers, The Sorrow of Werlyt Questline (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Zenos awakes in darkness.
Kudos: 9





	Prey Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I have become invested in this questline, and then they teased me with the possibility of goopy Zenos. I am unsure how to feel about this.

Zenos awakes, with leaden limbs and the acrid taste of ceruleum-fueled electricity lingering in his mouth. It's dark in here, wherever _here_ is. He stretches and claws at the steel walls around him. This cage is unbefitting of him. There can be no hunt in this narrow space. And where is his prey, anyroad? He asks, loudly. No answer comes. 

Instead, his increasingly spry limbs suddenly grow weary again. He falls forward, unable to remain upright as all warmth drains from his body. The door opens and he reaches for the outside, where his prey surely lingers still, but blackness encroaches upon his vision. His arm feebly drops to the ground.

The cold gripping him is unrelenting. His consciousness slips out of his grasp, no matter how much he tries to hold on. 

His last thought is of his prey, and of the burning desire to find them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated.


End file.
